


Draco Remembers

by saladfingers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Memory Restoration, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Dobby helps Draco





	Draco Remembers

Draco had recently been having nightmares concerning his childhood. One night, it had gotten the better of him. He awoke, drenched in sweat and deep nail marks dug into his clenched fists. He had spent several hours in the bathroom, cleaning himself up. When he had finally emerged, it had been an hour-and-a-half till breakfast. No one in Slytherin is awake. He sneaks out of the dungeon and stealthily strides to the kitchen. He scours the workers, eyes finally falling onto one house elf.

 

“Dobby.”

 

He calls out the name quietly, subsequently placing a hand over the elf’s mouth and dragging him to a private back room. Dobby looks at the Malfoy with a terrified expression but calms down a bit to see Draco without his wand or robes. In fact, the boy is still in his pajamas.

 

“What is wrong, young master Malfoy?”

 

“Call me Draco, Dobby. I need to talk with you.”

 

“Yes, Youn—Draco. What is it?”

 

“When did you start working at Malfoy Manor?”

 

Dobby ponders the thought for a moment. “When Draco was seven.”

 

“Where did you work before that?”

 

Dobby’s face is blank. “Dobby does not know.”

 

“Dobby,” Draco shuffles his feet hesitantly. “Father once taught me a wandless spell. A counteract from the one he placed on you seven years ago.”

 

“Draco knows wandless magic?” His eyes widen.

 

“Only a few spells.” He admits. “This counteract spell can be used in dark magic, but I promise I would never do that. Please, Dobby? Can I do this? I just need a clear conscience.”

 

Dobby thinks about it, taking in how frail and sleep-deprived Draco is. Draco is breathing hard, practically begging the house elf for a chance. Dobby finally nods and Draco gives a grateful smile.

 

“You need to stay calm, okay? No matter what.”

 

“Dobby will stay calm for Draco.”

 

Draco raises his arms and mumbles something under his breath. A wave of deep red and gray clouds swarm through the room, swirling around Draco and Dobby. With an added flick of his wrist, Draco unleashes a bind… prohibiting anyone from breaking their concentration. Dobby begins to experience severe pain but he fails to become anxious. He remains calm as Draco had told him before. The spell is very intense. Draco doesn’t realize there is a small crowd at the now-open door. His earlier spell is topping them from interfering. The spell soon is over and the ban is lifted. Dobby is dazed. Draco is suddenly shoved against the wall by Harry, pinned by Hermione and pulled away by Snape. Ron and Neville are beside Dobby.

 

“What the devil did he do to you?”

 

“Who?” Dobby asks, holding his head.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Draco?” Dobby looks up, eyes twinkling.

 

Ron and Neville step away from the house elf. Snape, Harry and Hermione step away from the young Slytherin. He lets a friendly smile show… one hardly anyone ever gets the pleasure of seeing.

 

“Dobby remembers Draco.”

 

Dobby smiles, at once wrapping his arms around the boy. Ron and Harry gawk in surprise. Neville doesn’t notice… he is helping himself to some free lunch. Snape cocks his head to the side, as if attempting to replay an old memory. Hermione is the one to ask.

 

“What did you do?” Her voice is calm.

 

A sour look appears on Draco’s features. “Father placed a spell on Dobby when I was seven. It was right before I lashed out on him. I lashed out on everyone in the house and I became feared. I just counteracted the spell and now Dobby remembers.”

 

“Remembers what?” Harry’s turn now.

 

“Dobby remembers when Draco was three. Draco was playing a game with Dobby and Mistress Malfoy came in. Dobby and Draco were playing in Draco’s room but Mistress Malfoy allowed it. Then Dobby and Draco were asleep there when Master Malfoy came home. Master Malfoy was mad.”

 

Ron interrupts Dobby. “Mad because you were in his room?”

 

Dobby shakes his head. “Mad because Draco was in Draco’s bedroom. Draco is not allowed there. Draco is allowed at the dining table for meals Dobby cooks. Draco is allowed in the study where Dobby cleans. Draco has a closet for sleep. Master Malfoy says Draco is bad. Master Malfoy curses Draco, hits Draco, but Draco is not bad. Master Malfoy makes Draco bad.”

 

Draco has blanched over the detailed descriptions of his childhood. The Gryffindors are amazed, but Ron has issues. He leaves toward the Great Hall; Hermione and Neville chase after. Harry and Draco watch as Dobby relives what seem to be the greatest long-forgotten memories of his past. Snape’s sudden strange chuckling pulls them away. When the boys look over at him, he is smiling.

 

“You’ve met.”

 

“Huh?” Harry is first to form a word.

 

“You, Mister Potter have once met Mister Malfoy. Long ago.”

 

“We did?” Draco’s turn.

 

“Yes. Draco, when you were two, Dobby and I were teaching you basic magic. Accio.”

 

“Dobby remembers this.” The house elf interrupts with a lopsided grin. “Young Master Malfoy… err Draco had heard of Harry’s story many times. It was Draco’s favorite story.”

 

Draco blushes and Harry looks away. Snape chuckles and Dobby continues.

 

“Draco was playing, Draco accio with a rabbit, then many toys because Master Malfoy never let Draco play with toys. Draco was happy and Draco liked accio. Then Draco accio Harry Potter.”

 

“You… summoned me… when I was two?”

 

“Umm…”

 

“Yes, he did.” Snape fills in. “Lucius was away so I came over to help Draco with his skills. Because of a lot of stories on ‘the-boy-who-lived', Draco was fascinated and wanted you as his playmate. He summoned you nearly six or eight days a month for close to two years.”

 

“He did?” Harry asks as Draco asks “That was Potter?”

 

“Yes.” Snape answers both questions. “The two of you played games… Potter.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You learned your first few steps in wizardry from Draco.”

 

“Why don’t I remember?”

 

“When Lucius started hexing Draco for spending too much time with the house elves, I obliviated your memory of time spent with the Malfoys. I partially obliviated Draco’s, and Dobby’s as well.”

 


End file.
